Namarie
by Eleclya111
Summary: TRADUCTION- Legolas visite Eowyn dans son vieil âge, celle-ci est mourante. Réunion de deux veieux amis


Bonjour à tous! Avant de commencer cette histoire j'aimerais préciser que ceci n'est qu'une traduction et qu'absolument rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient.C'est juste que je trouvais dommage que des personnes ne comprenant pas l'anglais ne puissent apprécier cette fanfiction. Donc je remercie grandement Alida-Fruit de m'avoir laissé traduire ceci et Carand d'avoir corrigé mes erreurs !  
  
Disclaimer: Tous ce qui a rapport avec lotr appartient à Tolkien et tout le reste a Alida-Fruit  
  
Attention: Il est fortement recommandé d'avoir une boîte de mouchoirs à portée de main ;)  
  
Remerciements de l'auteur: : I would like to extend my thanks to eLLe and Lisette for editing and looking over this story. Thanks for your support gals! ^_^  
  
Namárië  
  
Un petit rayon de lumière s'écoulait dans la chambre par une petite ouverture dans les rideaux , éclairant les particules de poussières flottant dans l'air . Cela donnait à la chambre un air ancien, comme si elle n'avait pas été dérangée depuis des années , et que c'était la première fois en plusieurs centaines d'années qu'elle était éclairée . Au delà du petit rayon , l'ombre s'assemblait , recouvrant les meubles et le seul occupant avec son impressionnante épaisseur ,réunissant toutes ces choses en une seule entité .  
  
À la fin du rayon poussiéreux de lumière jaune ,une porte s'ouvrit en craquant et Legolas entra . Ses mains restèrent sur la poignée un petit moment avant qu'il n'ait le courage de laisser la porte se refermer de nouveau . Il ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi il était si nerveux , après tout , il était déjà venu dans cette même salle plusieurs fois dans le passé et pour célébrer et pour s'attrister , quoique cette fois-ci il savait qu'il y entrait pour la dernière fois alors cela comprenait une certaine signification monumentale .  
  
Ses yeux perçants réussissaient à pénétrer l'obscurité avec une certaine facilité , mais ça l'énervait de voir la salle si délabrée et dans un tel état d'abandon . Il pouvait se souvenir l'avoir vue si vibrante , avec ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes et ses rideaux poussés de côté pour accueillir le soleil. Plissant un peu sa tunique , il marcha d'un pas ferme vers l'avant , sa main tendue pour pousser les rideaux ; mains une voix l'empêcha de compléter son action : '' Laisse les, Legolas , '' la voix sonnait fatiguée , mais encore assez ferme pour y obéir . C'était le ton que seule une femme ayant enfanté et élevé des enfants peut employer , Legolas pensa avec un petit sourire .  
  
''Pourquoi ferais-je cela alors que le jour est si beau? '' Legolas demanda simplement, croisant ses bras devant son torse et levant un seul sourcil d'un air défiant .  
  
''Pour faire plaisir à une vieille femme, '' vint la réponses sèche .  
  
''Tu n'es pas si vieille , Éowyn , '' Legolas dit, peut-être plus fermement qu'il ne l'avait envisagé, mais il commençait à sentir le grand poids de la raison de sa visite grandir en lui une fois de plus et avec lui surgit une vague d'émotions. Il voulait désespérément croire les mots qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Il y eu un grand moment de silence qui fut autant impressionnant que l'obscurité dans la salle. ''Oui, Legolas, je suis vieille, '' répondit la douce voix, presque tremblante de qualité . ''Je suis trop vieille, '' Elle continua doucement comme s'ils discutaient d'un sujet anodin comme la finition d'une peinture.  
  
Legolas se tenait près de la fenêtre fermée , ressentant un mélange de confusion . Il décroisa ses bras et commença à lacer ses doigts ensemble alors qu'il considérait ce qu'on venait de lui dire . Il voulait le dénier , argumenter puis rire sur le sujet mais il ne pouvait trouver la voix pour parler . La situation était soudainement devenue trop réelle .  
  
''Oh Legolas, viens ici, '' Dit Eowyn tristement , ses mains laissant lentement son ventre pour se tendre vers lui , même s'il semblait que la simple manœuvre était hardie. Legolas se trouva en train d'hésiter une fois de plus , parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait touché Éowyn il ne pourrait plus se tromper . Tout serait réel , et il n'était pas sur de savoir comment assumer cela . Quoiqu'il ne pouvait la rejeter non plus , et donc il avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise où elle était assise, étirant lentement ses mains et entourant les siennes .  
  
Il pouvait sentir sa peau sèche et ridée , et alors qu'elle se penchait gentiment vers lui , il fut attristé de voir comment faible elle paraissait . Il pouvait se remémorer avoir vu ces mains tenir une épée et conduire un cheval avec une force et une confiance admirable . Les sentir s'accrocher à lui faiblement maintenant , tellement démunies de ce qu'elle avaient étés. . . la mortalité était un tel gâchis .  
  
''Legolas, je réalise à quel point ceci est difficile pour toi , mon ami, '' elle commença gentiment, frottant doucement ses mains, et cela fit Legolas se sentir coupable que à ce moment ce soit lui qui se fasse consoler . Il n'était pas la personne qui était en train de mourir.  
  
Mort.  
  
Le mot avait finalement émergé dans ses pensées , et maintenant il semblait qu'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Il avait vu la mort plusieurs fois durant sa vie ; au cœur de la bataille, de blessures après celle-ci , et même dans les hivers de l'âge , car il était resté près d'Éowyn quand Faramir avait quitté ce monde quelques années plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait jamais l'accepter de la manière dont les humains avaient l'air capables de le faire. Cela semblait un concept inconnu pour quelqu'un, comme lui, qui était immortel .  
  
'' Ne parlons pas de ça, Éowyn '', il l'interrompit rapidement, déposant un léger baiser sur une des mains qu'il tenait encore. '' Je vais en faire surface, donc ne te dérange pas avec mon cas. '' Puis il se leva facilement et pris quelques pas de distance, ses pas le menant inconsciemment vers la fenêtre où il avait commencé à jouer avec le coin d'un des rideaux. ''Comment te sens-tu? '''  
  
Elle pencha sa tête légèrement, et ses cheveux , gris et manquant de souplesse, vinrent se déposer sur ses épaules. Son visage qui avait été si jeune fit un sourire un peu grotesque de quelque sorte , formé avec de la peau qui ne semblait plus lui convenir proprement. Elle était vieille. Legolas le savait , mais il pouvait encore se souvenir d'elle étant jeune, une image qui semblait tellement hors de place avec ce qu'elle était maintenant. ''J'ai mal. Je pue, quoique merci d'avoir été assez décent pour ne pas l'avoir mentionné en entrant, '' ajouta-elle comme si c'était une parenthèse, '' et je ne peux pas marcher sans assistance , et même dans ce cas je ne peux marcher bien loin. Je m'ennuie de Faramir , encore plus ces jours-ci que jamais. Je suis prête à le rejoindre. En d'autres mots, je ne suis pas bien du tout, même si je ne veux pas le faire sonner comme si je m'apitoyais sur mon sort!  
  
Legolas fut silencieux pour une longue minute.'' Tu parle comme quelqu'un qui s'est résigné à son sort. Je croyais que tu te serais débattue plus fortement. '' Les mots ne furent pas parlés sévèrement , mais d'un ton de fait banal. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était enfantin, mais il ne pouvais ignorer son désir de la voir vivre et si il allait devoir la supplier de continuer à respirer, alors il le ferait avec contentement. Il réalisa que même si elle était prête, il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se séparer d'un autre ami.  
  
Elle ria, ses respirations sonnant difficiles et expirant doucement. ''Tous les mortels naissent résignés au fait qu'il vont mourir un jour. En fait c'est vous, les immortels, qui ne le sont pas. Je suis désolée que ceci soit difficile pour toi. '' ajouta-elle.  
  
''Tu n'arrête pas de me ramener cet argument! Ceci n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est à propos de toi et de toutes les choses que tu as encore à faire et de toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et qui veulent que tu reste, '' il savait sans aucun doute qu'il était *vraiment * enfantin maintenant , mais ses yeux étaient remplies de larmes retenues et la situation devenait de plus en plus réelle, sa panique augmenta. Et réagissant avec la soudaine défense qui l'avait possédé il poussa les rideaux de côté, laissant la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi entrer et donnant à nouveau de la couleur à leur monde. Le geste le fit respirer lourdement et mordre sa lèvre inférieure en appréhension .  
  
Éowyn cligna des yeux rapidement alors qu'elle était bombardée de lumière. Une de ses mais se leva , protégeant ses yeux alors qu'elle grognait un juron d'offuscation et qu'elle s'accommodait au nouvel environnement. Legolas ne se souvenait pas que Gimli lui ait enseigné celui-ci.  
  
Puis quand elle se fut enfin accoutumée au changement, elle porta son regard en direction de Legolas, ''Ils étaient corrects fermés, '' déclara-t- elle obstinément.  
  
''Tu ne devrais pas te cacher dans l'obscurité. Tu es peut-être mourante mais tu n'est pas encore morte, et jusqu'à ce que tu le sois je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu n'apprécierais pas le soleil , '' Legolas répondit aussi obstinément. ''Tu es vivante et tu devrais le célébrer. Je ne vais pas rester si tu insiste pour que ça devienne un funérarium. Maintenant, si tu veux, je peux te laisser mais. . .S'il -te-plait ne me demande pas de faire ça. . . Parce que je veux être avec toi, '' il termina en la suppliant de quelque manière. Il se senti soudain oppressé sous le regard de Éowyn , même si il savait que sa vision n'était pas ce qu'elle avait été. Elle avait eu des problèmes à voir depuis presque 10 ans maintenant, et c'était simplement un sujet dont ils ne parlaient plus.  
  
''Je ne vais pas te demander de partir, '' dit-elle, soudainement de façon très triste. '' Ouvre la fenêtre et laisse entrer une brise si tu veux, puis viens ici et assieds toi près de moi.''  
  
Legolas acquiesça , content d'avoir reçu un ordre qu'il pouvait accomplir. Il ouvra grande les fenêtres , inhalant l'odeur de la verdure de printemps et de la pluie approchante venant de la brise qui entrait. Il prit un moment pour apprécier ceci avant de tourner une chaise et de la mettre à côté de celle d' Éowyn. ''Ah, moi,'' dit-elle sans joie. '' Quand suis-je devenue si vieille?''  
  
Legolas ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Étant un elfe , il demeurait souvent ignorant du passage du temps, mais les dernières décennies avait l'air d'avoir complètement changé sa perception. Il avait vu ses amis autour de lui succomber aux ravages du temps. C'était tellement douloureux , et son cœur saignait après chaque adieu qu'il disait.  
  
Éomer avait été le premier. Legolas n'avait pas été avec lui quand il était mort , et donc ça avait facilité son départ un peu. Il était allé en Ithilien cependant , pour pleurer et consoler Eowyn et Faramir , et il se souvenait comment ils avaient bus du vin tôt le matin en se remémorant de vieilles conversations et souvenirs. Faramir mourut il y avait environ 7 ans, en toute sérénité, alors qu'il dormait. Les guérisseurs avait assurés Éowyn alors qu'elle pleurait sur l'épaule de Legolas, que ça avait été sans douleur , mais, il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand l'intendant du Condor avait été laissé en paix.  
  
Maintenant Eowyn aussi partait. Quoiqu'elle semblait le prendre avec une dignité et un courage qui laissaient Legolas en admiration, deux qualités qui semblaient marquer la plupart des occasions et des actions de la vie d'Éowyn, mais, ça ne rendait pas le départ plus facile.  
  
Il était là pour dire au revoir.  
  
Puis il sentis des larmes sur ses joues alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux par la fenêtre, ne fixant rien en particulier. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps. La réalité le laissa choqué et frustré de l'injustice de son existence. Il restait en Terre du Milieu à regarder ses amis mourir. Merry et Pippin suivront. Ils avaient déjà l'air vieux, et Aragorn aussi, quoique choyé avec du sang elfique et une plus longue espérance de vie , avait des cheveux gris. Ils quitteront tous ce monde et tout ce que Legolas pouvait offrir était sa présence au moment où ils quitteraient ce monde. Ça semblait inadéquat .  
  
''Je ne voudrais pas qu'un des premiers-nés verse des larmes pour moi, Legolas. Je ne mérite pas une telle chose, '' dit-elle doucement, le sortant de ses propres pensées dépressives.  
  
''Je suis désolé. J'agis idiotement, '' dit Legolas, levant sa main pour essayer d'effacer l'évidence de sa peine. Il avait décidé de venir ici et d'être fort pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire sa propre stupidité alors qu'il ne réussissait pas cette simple tâche.  
  
''Les larmes ne sont pas idiotes, '' déclara Éowyn fermement. '' Je souhaite simplement que je pourrais te les faire éviter.'' Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tapota un genoux affectueusement.  
  
Il lui souri chaudement, souhaitant que son nez ne sois pas devenu autant congestionné et sa gorge aussi craquante. Il avait été celui qui avait protesté le concept de l'enterrer avant sa mort et là il était celui qui sanglotait presque à y penser. Effaçant son agitation, il respira profondément, normalement, de nouveau.  
  
Il restèrent assis dans la chambre alors que le soleil se coucha. Legolas tenait la main d' Éowyn , ses doigts traçant sans y penser de doux cercles dans sa paume alors qu'il l'écoutait respirer. '' Tu sais ,'' dit-elle soudainement '' Je souhaite avoir eu un conseil de départ dont j'aurais pu te gratifier ,ou au moins des dernières paroles poignantes , '' dit-elle avec un petit ricanement.  
  
''N'importe qui t'ayant connu a déjà été choyé. Tu n'a pas besoin de me donner plus. '' répondit Legolas silencieusement. Il souhaita qu'il y eu quelqu'un de présent qui fut mieux placé pour s'occuper de ceci. Il réalisa soudain que Arwen ou Aragorn aurait été mieux placé pour la conforter. Il se demanda brièvement si tout ce qu'il faisait était correct.  
  
''Ah, tu as toujours eu une langue rapide. Merci de me remplir de compliments avant la fin, mon ami. Ça fait des merveilles à mon ego, qui est la seule partie de moi-même qui fonctionne encore complètement.'' Dit- elle avec un petit rire.  
  
Ils glissèrent encore dans le silence, Legolas continuant de tracer des motifs non réfléchis sur la paume de Eowyn. '' Penses-tu qu'on va se souvenir de moi?'' demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup, et la question sortit vraiment rapidement, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu dire depuis un certain nombre de minutes mais qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.  
  
Legolas mordit sa lèvre inférieure une fois de plus, essayant de retenir ses larmes, même s'il savait que sa respiration était devenue plus forte de nouveau et trahissant son état présent.À la fin il lui offrit la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir. '' Moi je vais me souvenir de toi.''  
  
Les 7 simples mots semblèrent avoir l'effet désiré, car Éowyn sourit son premier vrai, relaxé sourire. '' Alors ça sera assez, '' répondit-elle gravement, avec de la force et de la conviction marquant chacun de ses mots.  
  
Ce fut dans la nuit, trois jours plus tard, que Éowyn succomba finalement à la mort et glissa du monde des mortels. Legolas n'avait pas laissé son chevet un seul moment, et alors qu'elle laissa expirer son dernier soupir, elle serra ses mains avec force, avec un degré de peur dans son visage qu'elle avait été incapable de cacher dans ses dernières minutes .  
  
Legolas ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis, continuant de serrer les doigts de la femme morte, avant de se lever. Elle semblait presque sereine où elle reposait. Il s'avança doucement et ferma ses yeux avant de laisser un baiser sur sa nuque avec révérence.  
  
Un autre ami avait été perdu.  
  
LA FIN. . . 


End file.
